


Rainy

by mattaretto



Series: Weather Girl [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto





	Rainy

It was sunny when when he woke. But as the day drew on, clouds covered the sky, dark and stormy. He couldn’t help but think about her when he saw them. He was in the living room when it began to rain. Just a light rain, but it was weird nonetheless. 

It was the middle of summer, so he wasn’t sure why it was raining. 

It made sense as soon as she entered the room. Eyes red and mascara running down her cheeks. It was raining because she was crying. He wanted to do nothing more than reach out and pull her toward him. 

Wanted nothing more than to hold her and make all her worries go away. Nothing more than to take that look off her face. He was quick to reach out to grab the remote, pausing the movie that was flashing on the screen. Some horror movie, he wasn’t paying much attention to before hand anyway. 

“Where did she go today?” Steve asked and Bucky racked his mind, trying to figure out where it was that she was going. She hadn’t gone anywhere today, in fact she’d been on a mission for the past week. Today was the day she was set to get back. 

He stood up, hazardously tossing the remote on to the coffee table. He needed to get that look off her face. As he walked away, he could veguly hear Natasha telling Steve and Sam that the mission hadn’t gone well. 

His heart dropped. She wasn’t injured, was she? If she was she would have been taken to medical, surely, right? She was stubborn, but not that stubborn. He hoped.  _ God just let her be okay.  _

When he stood outside her room, he could hear her sniffling. He thought about knocking, but instead just reached for the door handle. He pushed the door open, stepping in slowly and looking around the room. 

She was sitting in the middle of the bed, curled in on herself as she cried. Her head buried in her knees. Howard was sitting closely beside her, nudging his head against her side. He spoke her name softly, but didn’t get a response. The door creaked as it shut and he walked over, sitting on the bed beside her. 

He called out to her again, resting a hand on her lower back. She was quick to embrace him, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. He pulled her into his lap, running one hand up and down her back while the other rested on her waist. 

“Okay, okay, you’re okay, it’s okay.” She started to cry into his shoulder and he held her closer, trying to calm her down. She didn’t seem to be injured, something he was thankful for, just distraught. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Running a hand up, he brushed it through her hair, trying to calm her down. She began to hiccup, the rain picking up slightly and he sighed. It must have been bad if she was this upset.

“I couldn’t save her,” She started to hiccup again, “I couldn’t save her.” 

“You can’t save everyone, doll, it’s okay.” 

“She was just a little girl, James. She was so little..” She trailed off and his heart broke, he remembered being this distraught the first time he couldn’t save a kid. 

“Oh sweetheart, why don’t you get some rest,” He moved so they were laying down and maneuvered a blanket over them. 

“Stay with me,” he held her tighter, upset at how distraught and hollow she sounded. 

“Of course, doll.” He kissed the top of her head, still rubbing her back as she fell asleep. Even as she slept it continued to rain, not being tired Bucky just stared out the window, listening as it came in contact with the glass. 

Bucky always did find home in the sound of rain.


End file.
